Corta!
by Srta.Nyla Hana Unmei
Summary: Sakura tinha um objetivo na vida: realizar o sonho de sua mãe falecida. Mas, um diretor muito formoso, entra em sua vida e a faz repensar seus atos. E por mais estranho que pareça, Touya esta disposto a dar uma forcinha... SxS sem TxE... T.T
1. Chapter 1

"_**Num lugar remoto, longe de tudo, um punhado de cinzas se encontrava ao chão. Eis que de repente, o punhado de cinzas começa a brilhar, criando, logo em seguida, um redemoinho com a altura de uma pessoa. Desse redemoinho cria-se uma forma humana, com cabelos claros, beirando ao branco e com exóticos olhos vermelhos... Essa forma humana começa a dançar e dizer coisas como:**_

_**- Oh yeah! Oh no! Oh yeah! Oh no!**_

_**E aí fica uma pergunta no ar: quem será esse ser...?"**_

**É euzinha!!!! A Nyla voltou galeraa!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Chega de férias, nee mina? Mesmo porque, a leitura não estava mais me satisfazendo i.i então, depois de ler algumas reviews da minha ultima fic, percebi que já era hora de voltar! Essa fic que estou começando agora, esta toda pronta no papel, falta só passar para o PC, mas podem ficar tranqüilas (os) que já passei o segundo capítulo! Vou dar um tempinho (não me pergunte quanto) de um capítulo para o outro, se não perde a graça se eu portar tudo de uma vez x.x Ah! E se caso eu suma outra vez, vai ser porque meu PC, de novo, foi pro concerto T.T A HD do PC ta bichada x.x Pra vocês verem a minha situação ù.u Quanto à prova da ETE que fiz (não lembro se comentei que iria fazer essa prova), não passei T.T e vai ter outra prova de segundo semestre e eu não vou poder fazer, sou uma pessoa sem dinheiro!! Bem... Acho que não tenho mais nada para falar o.o Então... Até o próximo capítulo!!**

• •

Declaimer: Card Captor Sakura não me pertence u.u se pertencesse, a Tomoyo ficaria com o Eriol, o Touya e o Yukito se assumiriam (perdão àqueles que não concordam) e a Syaoran nunca sairia de Tomoeda e estaria namorando a Sakura

• •

(...)

- Corta!

Touya observou o semblante desanimado do jovem diretor enquanto sentia que a moça a qual abraçara há alguns instantes ficava cada vez mais encabulada. Estavam gravando esse comercial desde as oito horas da manhã, quer dizer, _tentando_ gravar, pois a moça escolhida para contracenar com Touya, Nakuru, estava travada demais. O rapaz suspirou enquanto via o diretor enterrar a cabeça entre as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, também sentia esse desânimo.

Estava metido em mais um de seus "bicos", porém este fora o primeiro na qual ficara um pouco decepcionado e apreensivo. Era um comercial de perfumes onde seria o primeiro trabalho de Touya como ator e de Syaoran como diretor e era por ele que o jovem ator estava apreensivo. Via como o outro se dedicava e tentava ao máximo não gritar de frustração, sorria e falava manso, mas suas ações e seu olhar davam para perceber o quanto estava decepcionado e desesperado. Não era novidade que, se Syaoran não conseguir fazer esse comercial, será despedido e é capaz de não conseguir mais nenhuma oportunidade por toda a sua vida.

Após mais algumas horas de tentativas fracassadas, Syaoran encerrou a gravação. Seus olhos, por um momento, quase em lágrimas. Por fim, decidiu conversar mais uma vez com a garota.

- Eh... Nakuru! Como é que eu vou explicar...? – começou meio desconcertado. – Você precisa... Se soltar mais! – gesticulou com as mãos – Está muito... _tímida_...

- Eu sei! – dizia a garota, nervosa, enquanto torcia os dedos. – É que... Meu namorado, ele... vai ver o comercial e... não vai gostar de me ver agarrada em outro homem.

- Você me disse que seu sonho era ser atriz. Caso consiga, já parou para pensar que terá que contracenar comum homem? Se for a principal, muito provavelmente terá um par romântico?!

- Eu sei, só que...

- Sinto muito Nakuru! – interrompeu Syaoran, balançando a cabeça. – Até tentaria por mais tempo, mas é justamente isso que está me faltando! Estão me pressionando e não posso demorar mais!

- O que quer que eu faça? – exclamou exasperada.

- Das duas, uma: ou se solta, ou...

- Ou...?

- Desista. – Nakuru arregalou os olhos.

- Está brincando, nee?

- Bem que eu queria! Só que essa é minha condição também. Tive que escolher entre de convencer ou perder o emprego! O tempo está passando e não posso mais esperar! – todo desespero contido foi praticamente cuspido com essas palavras.

Os dois estavam um pouco afastados de todos, procurando não chamar muita atenção, no entanto, depois do pobre homem ter quase gritado a última sentença, todos perceberam a aflição dele e viram o espanto dela. Touya viu quando a garota abaixou a cabeça, disse algo e foi embora correndo, ainda de cabeça baixa. Viu também quando Syaoran imitou o gesto da garota depois dela ter dito algo. Um pouco hesitante, o aspirante a ator foi em direção ao outro.

- Ela desistiu. – disse de repente, assustando Touya.

- Como sabe que... – Syaoran virou-se para o outro com um semblante triste.

- Sabia que era alguém, mas não sabia quem era. – deu de ombros.

- Então quer dizer que ela desistiu?

- É...

- E...

- E estou com um problema ainda maior! Preciso de uma menina para ontem!

- Acalme-se! – por um segundo passou uma ideia na mente de Touya que não pode descartá-la. – Olha... Tenho uma irmã, se quiser posso...

- Não, não! – interrompeu Syaoran. – Vai ser fácil descobrir que são irmãos e... – dessa vez o outro interrompeu.

- Minha irmã é quase o oposto de mim. – o jovem diretor o olhou descrente. Touya suspirou. – Sakura tem olhos claros, cabelos castanhos claros e a pele um pouco mais clara que a minha. – essas palavras foram mais do que suficientes para convencer o chinês.

- Tem como trazê-la amanhã, no mesmo horário?

- Claro! Afinal amanhã é feriado e ela não a escola. – o outro fez uma careta.

- Só o que me faltava era lidar com uma colegial! – exclamou olhando para cima como se estivesse reclamando com alguma entidade divina.

- Se minha irmã não _fosse_ o que _é_, jurava que nesse instante te daria um soco.

- Nada contra _a sua irmã_ e sim as colegiais. Minha prima ainda estuda, porém, para a minha infelicidade, ela fica armando encontros amorosos em que eu tenho que "ficar" com alguma amiga dela.

- Que bom que Sakura não faz isso. – comentou Touya com uma gota na cabeça.

...

- Não, não e não!

- Mas Sakura...

- Já disse que não!

- Você nem sabe de quanto é o cachê!

- E não me interessa!

- Certeza? – Touya, fingindo desinteresse, se aproximou de Sakura que estava sentada em um dos sofás e falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido: - Ainda mais se tratando de... – sussurrou a quantia do cachê.

- O QUE?! TUDO ISSO?!

- Sim maninha, só que sem os teus gritos.

- Aposto como você acabou de inventar essa quantia exorbitante só para me fazer topar. – cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Tudo bem, se não quer acreditar... Acho que vou chamar a Kaho, ela pelo menos acredita em mim. – estava a caminho da porta quando Sakura gritou:

- E QUANDO EU COMEÇO? – Touya sorriu.

...

- Não, não e não!

- Mas Sakura, não vamos começar tudo de novo...!

- Já disse que não!

- Sakura, pra que tanto drama para vestir um vestido?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas roupas de "mocinha"!

- E você acha que vai causar boa impressão vestida desse jeito? - Sakura olhou para as próprias roupas. – Além do mais você usava vestido quando era mais nova! – a menina o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Disse bem: quando eu _era_ mais nova. – frisou bem o _era_. O homem balançou a cabeça.

- Você vai ter que usar "roupas de mocinha", como você diz, lá no estúdio...

- Então eu ponho as roupas de lá! Não tem necessidade de sair de casa com esse vestido! – Touya suspirou.

- Tudo bem Sakura. Faça como quiser.

...

- Eh... Touya...! – começou Syaoran, pouco depois ser apresentado à irmã de Touya e de ter se afastado com outro para falar-lhe reservadamente. – Você me disse que ia trazer **sua irmã**, ou seja, uma _garota_ e não um _garoto_! – o ator fechou a cara.

- Quer que apresente certidão de nascimento e o RG?!

- Desculpa Touya, mas não dá para acreditar que ele... ela... seja um garota?!

- Falei para ela não vir assim, mas ela não me escuta.

- Será que as duas donzelas não poderiam fofocar depois? – zangou-se Sakura.

- Ta bom, ô reclamona! Vou te levar para o almoxarifado. E vê se não reclama do figurino!

- Já entendi Touya!

Syaoran observava a cena sem entender nada...

* * *

**N.A.: Tem uma coisa que eu percebi nessa fic, e acho que vocês vão perceber também, é que diminui bastante o nível de comédia e a fic vai se seguir assim... Gomen T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

- _TOUYA! EU NÃO VOU SAIR ASSIM!_ – Syaoran a ouvira gritar, alguns minutos depois.

- Sakura, não discute!

- Mas eu to ridícula!

- Larga de ser mentirosa. Você esta linda, agora podemos gravar o comercial que não temos o dia inteiro.

- Ah Touya...!

- Pára de manha! Já disse que não temos o dia inteiro para ficar desperdiçando.

Poucos segundos depois Syaoran avistou Touya saindo do almoxarifado puxando um ser relutante e que a única coisa que era notada era o movimento do vestido não muito longo. Assim que o homem de cabelos negros chegou perto do diretor deu um puxão no braço da irmã para que ficassem lado a lado. O jovem diretor se permitiu ser homem por um instante, o suficiente para admirar a garota a sua frente. Reparou em tudo, em razoáveis minutos, ficando encantado com a harmônica combinação da estampa florida com ela.

- Então... Será que poderia parar de babar e começar logo com a gravação...? – brincou Touya, apesar do costumeiro ciúme de irmão.

- Cla-claro! Digo... Não estava "babando", só me surpreendi com a mudança... – comentou sem jeito.

- Eu falei que estava ruim! Eu te avisei Touya... – começou Sakura com sua ladainha.

- Não, não! – Syaoran tentou consertar. – Você ficou linda no vestido, mas levando em conta ao traje que estava usando antes é uma verdadeira transformação. – disse tudo num fôlego só, com a face levemente afogueada. Assim que respirou um pouco encontrou Touya segurando o riso e Sakura vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. – O que foi? – indagou confuso.

- Nada não. – responde Touya. – Da próxima vez, pense antes de falar para não entrar em contradição.

O rapaz saiu, levando a irmã consigo para o cenário. Syaoran piscou e após alguns segundos se deu conta do que dissera: chamara a colegial de linda, depois de ter dito que não ficara a admirando. Correra em direção ao cenário, mas ao reparar que todos estavam a postos para começar a gravação, resolveu deixar o assunto para depois.

- Todo mundo já sabe o que fazer?! – disse mais para Sakura do para os outros funcionários.

- Ela já esta ensaiada, diretor. – informou Touya bem humorado (?).

Três horas depois...

Syaoran já encarava a cena com as mãos no rosto e os dedos entreabertos. Por Deus! Será que era tão difícil assim abraçar alguém? Se tivessem que se beijar e se agarrar, tudo bem, até dava para entender o constrangimento, agora... Um abraço? O jovem diretor já estava a ponto acenar bandeira branca e desistir de tudo até o momento em que perdeu toda a paciência.

- Corta! Por Kami, corta! – Touya assustou-se e Sakura se encolheu. – Olha, eu estou tentando, de verdade, manter a paciência, mas desse jeito não dá! - Syaoran levantou da cadeira e foi em direção ao cenário pisando duro. – Ele é seu irmão! Não vai pegar mal se você chegar mais perto dele! – exclamou para Sakura, sentindo-se incomodado por tratá-la de forma rude, mas não conseguia parar. – Custa você abraçá-lo assim? – e antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, pegou a garota pela cintura usando uma força mais do que necessária, fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem.

Aliás, chocados ficaram aqueles que assistiram a cena. A maioria ficou boquiaberta com a explosão repentina e a falta do costumeiro cavalheirismo de Syaoran, inclusive Touya que sentiu uma vontade imensa de espancá-lo até a morte, entretanto algo chamou atenção: O casal permaneceu parado, sem fazer absolutamente nada, ainda abraçados. Ora o rapaz de cabelos negros conhecia a irmã que tinha! Sabia que ela já teria o empurrado e agora estaria aos berros. Sem contar que o pouco que conhecera do Syaoran dava para sacar que ele logo se afastaria e pediria desculpas. Então por que nem um, nem o outro se mexeram?

Sakura, desde que começaram a gravar se sentia desconfortável e encabulada. Primeiro pelo vestido: fazia anos que não usava isso e nem coisa parecida. Segundo que nunca fizera isso antes. Sabia que estava errando, no entanto achou que com o tempo se acostumaria e tudo terminaria rapidamente. Só que as coisas não foram tão fáceis como ela pensava afinal o olhar crítico de Syaoran a atormentava, aliás, não só o crítico em relação às gravações como também o olhar admirado quando a vira de vestido. E também, no fundo, no fundo não queria que tudo aquilo acabasse, já que, pelo pouco que sabia, Syaoran estava guardando o dinheiro dos cachês no estúdio e se a gravação ficasse boa de primeira, ele entregaria o dinheiro e beijinho, beijinho, tchau, tchau! Quanto mais tentava entender o que se passava consigo, mais e mais errava, e o que é pior: na mesma parte. Em casa tinha feito tudo certo, entretanto foi só chegar e dar de cara com Syaoran que tudo inexplicavelmente mudou! E mudou mais ainda quando ele perdera paciência e sem mais nem menos a abraçara. Por Kami-sama! Ninguém nunca a abraçara daquele jeito! E nunca tivera uma reação tão estranha: o coração palpitando, as pernas bambearam e sentia que o corpo todo estava imobilizado, isso sem contar o frio na barriga! Não conseguia pensar em nada, sua mente estava um breu!

Syaoran queria muito aquele emprego, queria muito que tudo desse certo e queria mais do que nunca que as garotas não tivessem tanto medo de Touya! Será possível que nenhuma garota é capaz de abraçá-lo, contando até com a irmã do distinto cujo?! Jesus, já estava beirando a histeria! Pior foi quando perdera a compostura e acabara descontando na menina, e para completar a pegando pela cintura sem nem imaginar o que diabos estava fazendo! A coisa piorou ainda mais quando, após o choque dos corpos, percebeu que a garota mexia com ele. Tudo bem era perfeitamente natural admirá-la em trajes femininos já que quando foram apresentados, ela mais parecia um moleque de rua, agora se sentir de certa forma atraído por ela era demais! Antes que passassem mais tempo naquela reflexão, Syaoran resolvera tomar uma atitude, separou-se da menina e fizera algo que nunca imaginara fazer, quer dizer, deixou de dizer algo que deveria ter dito.

- Entendeu o que é para fazer? – perguntou mais calmo. Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – OK! De novo!

Após sentar-se na sua costumeira cadeira, se perguntou por que diabos não pedira desculpas?! Afinal agira quase como um animal! _Talvez porque você queria que aquilo acontecesse... _Disse uma voz maliciosa na mente do rapaz. Aquilo era só o que faltava! Se ela fizer tudo direitinho dessa vez, só a veria de novo no coquetel que a empresa do perfume na qual estava gravando o comercial era promover, depois disso, "adeus"! _Até parece que a história acaba ai. Você a quer admita!_ Syaoran sacudiu a cabeça para espantar a voz traiçoeira. Por sorte ninguém percebeu se não pensariam que a gravação não estava ficando boa (finalmente) e que teriam que regravar. Depois de tanta espera e um agarramento inesperado, não é que (graças a Deus) ela fez tudo certinho? Pela primeira vez em semanas, o chinês sorriu, levantou-se da cadeira e quando a gravação se deu por encerrada, bateu palmas como se estivesse vendo uma obra de Shakespeare. Touya sorriu aliviado enquanto Sakura se sentia incomodada.

- Kami-sama seja louvado! – Exclamou o chinês assim que o irmão da moça se aproximou.

- Se eu soubesse que era só pegá-la de jeito, já teria feito. – falou como se não fosse nada. Syaoran sentiu que a face queimou um pouco.

- Olha... Desculpe-me. Foi uma total de respeito e...

- Não esquenta. Ela estava precisando. – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos corou ainda mais.

- Touya, vamos? – disse Sakura um pouco desconsertada.

- Esperem eu pegar o cachê, não demoro...

- Pode deixar! Depois com mais calma resolvemos isso.

- Touya, mas...

- Você tem meu número de telefone e endereço, esqueceu?

- Podemos resolver isso agora...! – Sakura, vendo que aquilo não ia acabar nunca resolveu interferir.

- Será, irmãozinho querido, que não percebeu que ele quer se ver livre da gente o mais rápido possível. – mal terminou de falar já se arrependeu. Syaoran abaixara a cabeça por instantes, mas logo a levantou olhando para o lado tentando disfarçar que ficara magoado com o que ouviu.

- Delicada como sempre, nee Sakura? – resmungou Touya. – Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: estamos perto do horário de almoço e já que a gravação ficou pronta, almoça lá em casa.

- Não, mas...

- Syaoran, o que tiver para você fazer, faça depois do almoço, OK?

...

- Por que está tão quietinha? – perguntou Touya em uma das visitinhas até a cozinha enquanto a garota fazia o almoço.

- Nada. – disse baixinho enquanto mexia os ingredientes numa panela.

- Está assim por causa da bronca que levou hoje? – insistiu, tendo um meio sorriso nos lábios no mesmo instante que o rosto da irmã ficou rubro.

- Não.

- Você anda muito monossilábica hoje...

- Vem cá?! Você não tem que fazer sala, não? – indagou Sakura perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha, apontando uma faca para o único homem dentro da cozinha. Touya sorriu mais ainda.

- Tudo bem, já que insiste...

Syaoran observava a sala com o rosto levemente corado. Não podia negar que achava aquela insistência de Touya muita entranha, afinal não lha passara despercebido que o outro tinha certo ciúme da irmã e depois que a agarrara, imaginava que o homem nunca mais iria querer vê-lo novamente. Sem contar que não soubera disfarçar o seu encantamento pela menina. Alguma coisa tinha...

- 1 iene ¹ pelos seus pensamentos! – exclamou Touya, assustando o chinês, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- Estava... – clareou a garganta. – Estava pensando na gravação. – mentiu.

- Sabe, desde a morte dos nossos pais, Sakura teve essa idéia ridícula de se vestir de garoto e agir como um de vez em quando... – confidenciou o moreno.

- Desculpe, Touya, mas... Aonde quer chegar?

- Quero que entenda um pouco a minha irmã.

- E com que propósito?

- Apressadinho você, hein? – o, no momento, ator, fez uma careta. – bem, como ia dizendo – intensificou essas palavras – desconfio do porque dela estar assim... – suspirou. – Mamãe sempre quis ter outro menino e até tinha uma época que não aceitava o fato de que teria uma menina. Mas tudo mudou quando Sakura nasceu. Mamãe se apaixonou por ela à primeira vista! No entanto, houve o acidente de carro e nossos pais morreram, há menos de três anos. Sakura andou mexendo nas coisas deles assim que voltamos do velório, ficou trancafiada lá até o dia seguinte. Ela tinha uns 14 anos na época. Quando amanheceu, saiu e passou o dia inteiro fora. Aprovei a sua saída e fui ver o que a tinha prendido ali. Acabei por encontrar um diário de nossa mãe. Algum tempo depois ela apareceu em casa de cabelo corta, cheia de sacolas, e vestida feito um garoto. Era um jeito de realizar um sonho de Nadeshico. Só que ela sabe que é impossível nessa altura do campeonato.

- Por que está me dizendo tudo isso? – perguntou Syaoran depois de ter certeza que o outro não diria nada.

- Porque ela precisa de um bom motivo para deixar isso de lado e ser verdadeiramente o que ela é.

- O almoço está pronto e a mesa posta! – exclamou Sakura, sem prestar atenção na conversa dos dois homens.

O irmão desta levantou-se e assim que ficaram frente a frente dera-lhe um beijo terno na testa. O chinês via a tudo entendendo aos poucos o que lhe fora dito. Touya queria que sua ajuda para ter a irmã de volta. Mas, como faria isso? Ainda pensando nisso, sentara aonde lhe fora indicado, sentindo o aroma gostoso da comida.

- Veja a melhor coisa que herdamos do nosso pai: a culinária! – exclamou Touya. Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre a sala de jantar.

Touya fingiu que não percebeu e serviu a todos. Sakura nem tocara na comida, enquanto Syaoran comia com satisfação.

- Calma Syaoran! A comida não vai fugir. – brincou Touya.

- Moro sozinho e cozinho tão mal que qualquer comida boa como com gosto! – confidenciou alegre.

- Sakura cozinha bem. Sempre disse que ela esta pronta para casar! – a menina ficou vermelha feito um tomate, Syaoran também.

- Será que vocês dois poderiam parar?!

- Só elogiei a comida...

- Mas bem que quer elogiar quem fez! – alfinetou o irmão da mesma.

- Touya, cala a boca! – exclamou Sakura, quase gritando.

- Deu para defender ele agora? – revidou.

- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém.

Enquanto os irmãos discutiam, o chinês, enfim, captou a mensagem que Touya queria passar: queria que sua irmã e o diretor tivessem algum relacionamento afetivo. Isso era loucura! Não por ela, mas sim por ele. Já era um homem feito, não podia simplesmente se envolver com uma adolescente! Pelo menos, não agora que sua carreira estava só começando. Seria quase impossível passar credibilidade desse jeito. E o que é pior é que essa mesma adolescente participara do seu primeiro trabalho! Daqui a alguns anos, quem sabe... Afinal achariam engraçado o fato de terem trabalhado juntos e depois de anos resolveram ter um relacionamento. Aquilo, no momento, estava completamente fora de questão!

- Não vai se defender Syaoran? – perguntou aquele que o queria como cunhado.

O outro deu um sobressalto, saindo dos devaneios. Assim que focalizava a situação, deu de cara com Sakura arfante, com os cabelos um pouco desalinhados, a boca entreaberta. Ela estava tão inocente e provocadora.

- Me... defender de que? – indagou, tendo certa dificuldade em tirar os olhos da adolescente para fitar o irmão dela.

- Por Sakura ter dado a entender que você é um velho babão.

- Eu não disse isso!

- Disse sim!

- Olha... – interrompeu Syaoran. – Que eu sou mais velho que ela, isso é fato, mas não fico babando por todas as meninas que passam pela minha frente. E se disse isso por eu ter te agarrado no estúdio, peço desculpas. Havia perdido o controle dos meus atos e acabei fazendo coisas que não deveria e até me envergonho por isso. – alguns segundos de silêncio de fez presente.

- Mas bem que você gostou. – alfinetou Touya.

* * *

N.A.: Quanto tempo não?? Pra variar, demorei mais do deveria e nem tenho como me defender x.x Demorei pelo simples fato de que me tornei desatenta... Esquecia da fic e não terminava logo de passar a limpo o próximo cap. Para a sorte de vocês, meu computador não vai dar mais tanto problema como antes e agora vou poder me dedicar um pouquinho mais, basta me lembrar de passar a limpo xD

Para quem gosta de fórum, criei um! É sobre artes no geral, porém focando mais na literatura. Tem pouca gente, aliás ta quase vazio, mas quem quiser participar...

**w w w . y u m e n o t s u b a s a . f o r u m e i r o s . n e t**

Tá tudo separado porque o FF não permite sites nos cap's x.x


End file.
